


Just The Three Of Us

by aprylynn, hermionesmydawg



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprylynn/pseuds/aprylynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesmydawg/pseuds/hermionesmydawg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The adventures of Kensi and Deeks and Talia as they live together in domestic threesome happiness. Drabbles written by Aprylynn, Hermionesmydawg, and Cupcakesandpastrybabies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Working Together" - Cupcakesandpastrybabies

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Em's (cupcakesandpastrybabies) fault. She wrote an amazing fic featuring a threesome between Kensi, Deeks, and Talia. Hermionesmydawg and Aprylynn were inspired to create an alternate universe where the three of them live together. This first chapter is Em's original fic.

“That’s it!” Deeks announced, his voice raised, as he slammed his empty beer glass onto the table.

The two women also sitting at his table immediately glanced up at his outburst.

“Enough with the possessive punching and the bitchy comments and the exposed… chest…areas.”

He gestured wildly to what he was referring to. Talia’s shirt seemed to lower itself further with every drink and it was as if Kensi’s buttons were falling undone of their own accord, though he knew better. It was a competition and Deeks was the prize.

Normally he’d be ecstatic to have two beautiful women fighting over him and showing their jealously, but this was just getting out of hand. Rather than actually making a move and staking their claim – although, to be honest, there was only one of the two who had the right to do so – both women appeared to be doing their best have him choose and make the first move. He was going to kill Callen on Monday for bailing on them.

The two girls looked to each other and raised their eyebrows.

“Oh sorry are we bothering you?” Talia asked as she straightened up, moving away from him. As if mirroring her, Kensi seemed to do the same. It was like they were simultaneously working together whilst working against each other.

“No it’s just… never mind,” Deeks said. There seemed to be a taboo on the situation. No one explicitly acknowledged the jealous flirtation that was going on and it continued.

When it was Kensi’s turn to buy the next round, he decided to try a different tactic to diffuse whatever was going on between the three of them. He wasn’t exactly sure what was going on; all he knew was that he was very close to drowning in the tension.

“Talia, you could have any other guy in this club. Why don’t you go talk one of them?”

“Maybe I’m happy right where I am,” she retorted, her hand sliding up and down his bicep, as Kensi came back to the table with another round of shots.

When it was his turn to get the drinks, he came back to find a strange sight. There was Talia, leaning over to whisper not so softly in Kensi’s ear, hand sitting rather high up her inner thigh.

“You know, you’re gorgeous. I can see why he likes you so much.”

Kensi giggled a rather un-Kensi-ish giggle, no doubt the product of the copious amounts of alcohol she – they all – had consumed that night. 

“Thanks,” she murmured back. “If you weren’t trying to steal my partner from me, I might just say the same about you.”

“Who says I’m trying to steal him?” the DEA agent replied, her hand sliding further up the other woman’s leg.

Deeks decided that this was the point to step in, though he wasn’t entirely sure that he didn’t want to find out where the pair were headed.

…

Somehow, and Deeks couldn’t quite say that he was sure exactly how it happened, he found himself pressed up against the inside of his front door, one familiar set of lips duelling with his and another unfamiliar set making their way down his neck. It was only one cramped and touchy feely taxi ride earlier that he had been sitting in between the two women - Talia’s hand in his hair and Kensi’s leg crossed over her other leg and his, her calf gently rubbing against his thigh - hoping and wishing that they could get over their jealousy and at least be civil. Well it appeared they were being more than civil now.

Deeks knew it was a stupid idea, yet as he was pushed back onto the bed by the two women, bouncing lightly on the mattress at their combined force, he couldn’t find the words, or the will, to stop it. His shirt lay somewhere across the room. Which pair of hands had torn it off, he couldn’t even say. Perhaps it was a team effort. He saw Talia reach into her back pocket and then toss something across to Kensi, the two sharing a knowing look. Before he could react, each woman had grabbed a wrist and pushed it back against the bed, Talia his right and Kensi his left. He felt the unmistakeable feel of metal sliding around his wrist followed by matching clicks as he was handcuffed to the bedposts. He vaguely remembered Callen mentioning something about not dating law enforcement – something to do with the handcuffs – and figured he probably should have taken note. It was double trouble here, quite the gathering of agencies. At least no one could accuse him of slacking off on his liaising duties. He was doing a damn good job of liaising with multiple agencies, and liaise he did.

He looked up at the women who were each straddling a thigh of his, first Talia and then Kensi. He held Kensi’s gaze for a moment longer, watching as she smirked at him. He moved his hands in the cuffs; he had a feeling he’d want the use of them very soon. Kensi broke away from his gaze and turned to face the other woman. They seemed to move closer in slow motion. Deeks knew what was coming but that still didn’t stop the hitch in his breath as their lips met. It was downright unfair that he was tied up and powerless to do anything. Kensi glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as her lips continued to move against the other woman’s. She knew what she was doing to him. She knew and it just made her all the more determined to put on a good show for him.

Deeks elected to make use of his right to remain silent, transfixed and unwilling to say anything that might stop the scene before him.

He couldn’t decide where to look, his eyes flicking from Kensi’s hands which were roaming Talia’s sides to Talia’s hands which were swiftly unbuttoning and removing Kensi’s plaid shirt. The women seemed to rise up, chests pressing together, lips still joined. Deeks could only imagine what their tongues were doing.

“Oh come on,” he murmured, mostly to himself, in disbelief. He was definitely feeling left out of the events playing out before him.

The pair broke apart at his words, simultaneously turning to look at him.

“Did you say something?”

“Were you feeling left out?”

Deeks nodded at Kensi’s comment, pouting a little in the hope it might get him and his constrictive pants some attention. He should have known better.

In response, Kensi turned back to Talia who pulled off her shirt before their lips met again. Deeks groaned, both out of frustration and lust. This wasn’t quite how things were supposed to go.

Hands seemed to roam with more freedom as more of the women’s clothing found its way to the floor, yet none of the hands made their way to Deeks. He pulled at the cuffs again, feeling the metal dig into his wrists. They held fast. It appeared that this show was for the eyes only and he was going to have to keep his hands to himself, for now. He heard the sound of Talia moaning and watched as Kensi’s bare leg found itself a new home over Talia’s hip. 

Knowing that he was going to be left out of all the fun if he didn’t act soon, Deeks moved his leg to tangle it with Kensi’s hoping to remind her of just what he could bring to the table. Her lips broke away from the DEA agent’s as she turned to face Deeks, her chest rising and falling as she fought to catch her breath. At his pleading gaze, she turned back to face the other woman, both seeming to discuss with their eyes what their next course of action for the man currently handcuffed to the bed would be.

“Back pocket.”

Kensi slid her hand into the back pocket of Talia’s skin tight jeans to find the key to the cuffs. Deeks watched all the while, hoping that his time would come soon. It did.

The two women turned their attention back to him, lowering their lips almost simultaneously to his bare torso. Deeks’ eyes fluttered closed for a moment, enjoying the sensations. Even blind he knew which lips belonged to which woman. Kensi’s were the warm soft ones with just a hint of familiarity, and Talia’s were the rough ones combined with a little bit of teeth.

Kensi went up and Talia went down. Teasing and pleasing with their lips as they made their way to their respective destinations.

Deeks smiled as Kensi’s lips made her way up his stubble covered jaw before making their way to his lips, sharing fleeting kiss. But then she was on her way. Her chest hovered just about his face as she reached out to unlock the first set of handcuffs. As she moved to unlock the second set, Deeks could stop himself from stretching up to let his lips brush over the exposed flesh on her chest. Kensi fiddled with the lock on the second set of cuffs, taking a little longer to free these ones, distracted by the man underneath her. His teeth grazed against the lace on her black bra, pulling it to the side in order to have access to more skin. Meanwhile, Talia hastily unbuckled his belt, lips still tending to his body. Deeks was still waiting for the moment when he would wake up and find he was dreaming.

The second Deeks was free from the handcuffs, he sat up swiftly, an arm and a leg wrapping around Kensi to capture her and hold her body to his as he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

Talia sat up behind him, her hands travelling over the expanse of his muscled back before reaching around to continue with her previous task of ridding him of his pants. Her hands met Kensi’s who were on the same mission and there was a moment of battle over who would do the honours. Talia won the fight for the pants and Kensi won what was inside. Deeks figured he was winning either way.

More and more clothing found its way to the ground until it was just skin on skin, lips on lips and both women on Deeks, hands roaming all the while. In a mess of gasped names and moans, Deeks, each hand in between a different set of legs and lips never restless for a moment, took a brief moment to consider how he’d been lucky enough to get himself into this situation. Yes, he was pretty damn lucky.

…

Early the next morning, Deeks awoke to find a very naked Kensi Blye lying atop him, head resting on his chest and limbs flung out all over the place. Talia was gone. Deeks gently kissed the top of Kensi’s head before drifting off back to sleep, a smile on his lips.

…

The events of that night were never mentioned. They were never even acknowledged, at least not until a month later when they found themselves sharing another case with the DEA. All it took was a cheerful call of “hey partners” for the memories to come flooding back. Kensi and Deeks shared a look before turning around to see the third member of their ménage à trios standing next to Hetty.

“Mr Deeks, Ms Blye, I presume you remember Agent Del Campo.”

Oh they certainly remembered her.


	2. "Settle This" - Aprylynn

Deeks heard yelling and went into the other room to investigate. “What are you two arguing about?”

Kensi’s brow was furrowed. “Nothing.”

"Absolutely nothing," chimed in Talia.

"It didn’t sound like nothing."

"Fine, if you must know, we were discussing which one of us has bigger boobs.”

"Wow. That’s ridiculous."

"Shut up. It’s important to us."

Deeks couldn’t stop laughing.

"You think this is funny? You tell us who has bigger boobs and then this will be settled."

"You think I’m that stupid? Then you two won’t be mad at each other anymore because you’ll be mad at me."

"Come on, Deeks. Just tell us."

"Can’t I just say that I love all four of them equally?"

"No way." Kensi shook her head. "Not a chance."

"Yeah," Talia crossed her arms over her chest. "Not if you ever want to see the four of them again."

"Fine. I’ll do this." Deeks closed his eyes and turned in a circle several times. He stopped and then pointed, with his eyes still closed. "Those ones."

"Deeks, that’s a lamp."

"I always liked that lamp."


	3. "Clean" - Hermionesmydawg

The water is so hot that it feels like tiny pin pricks all over her bare skin. After the day she has had, Kensi relishes in the pain; at least she’s still alive to feel it. Her usual pleasantries upon coming home had been ignored in favor of the solitude of burning hot water in their spacious shower.

She hears the door open a few minutes later, and doesn’t bother to open her eyes or even turn around. The splash of four feet on the tile surface lets her know exactly who is interrupting her time for reflection. Wordlessly, Deeks grabs her shampoo bottle and lathers some in his hands, kneading his fingers into her scalp as he peppers her shoulder with kisses. In turn, Talia drizzles her favorite soap all over her body and rubs it into her tender skin, massaging all of her tense muscles along the way.

A small moan escapes Kensi’s lips, the first sound made by anyone since her arrival at their shared home. When Deeks tilts her head back into the stream of water to rinse her hair, Talia attacks her exposed neck with her mouth and teeth. Kensi moans again, louder this time, and she can feel both of her partners smiling against her skin. Water pelts Talia on her face as she slides her lips lower, circling Kensi’s nipple with her tongue while Deeks gently kisses from the nape of her neck to the small of her back.

Kensi has to brace her hands against the cold tile walls when Deeks slips his hand in between her legs from behind, sliding his fingers in and out and back again as Talia continues her onslaught to her breasts. She’s starting to feel weak in the knees and flushed, but luckily her partners are there to catch her when she climaxes with a stifled scream. Suddenly the kisses are less hurried, and softer and sweeter as the pair tries to bring her back down from her release.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Deeks rests a chin on her shoulder as Talia kisses her slow and deep. “We understand,” Deeks whispers in her ear.

Talia nods and rests their foreheads together. “We’ve all been there.”


	4. "Welcome Home" - Aprylynn

Kensi was so glad to be home. She had been gone for days and she missed her house and her bed.

She unlocked the door and walked in as quietly as possible. It was late and she didn’t want to be disruptive.

She placed her bag on the floor and noticed a soft light coming from her bedroom. The sound of her bed creeking and two voices moaning reached her ears.

Slowly and quietly she crept to the door and peered in. What she saw brought a smile to her face.

Deeks and Talia.

He was moving on top of her, whispering in her ear. She had one leg wrapped securely around his waist. Her fingers digging into the muscles of his back. His movements sped up and her moans got louder. With a breathy voice she told him ‘don’t stop’ over and over. She let out one last cry and buried her face in his neck. She relaxed as Deeks looked down, smiling at her. He kissed her deeply and she ran her fingers through his hair. His speed picked up again, going faster and deeper than before. His body tensed as he moaned her name.

He rolled off of her and they both breathed heavily. He pulled off his condom and dropped it in the bin next to their bed. Kensi walked out of the shadow and leaned against the door frame. Talia was the first to notice her.

"What are you just standing over there for?"

Kensi smiled. “I’m enjoying the view.”

Deeks propped himself up on his elbows. “What’s the fun in just watching?”

"I don’t know. I had fun watching."

Talia got up on her knees. “Come here.”

Kensi crawled on the bed on her knees right in front of her. Talia grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her in for a kiss. Their tongues meet as Talia unbuttoned her shirt and pushed it off her shoulders. Talia moved over as Deeks came up and ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her soundly.

Kensi breathed a sigh of contentment. “I missed you two so much.”

Deeks grabbed her by the waist and flipped her onto her back, hovering above her. He grinned at her as Talia worked at removing her pants.

"Let’s welcome you home then."

"It’s good to be home. It’s really, really good to be home."


	5. "Odd Man Out" - Hermionesmydawg

Deeks tilts his head, watching the staring match taking place on his couch. Dark eyes meet dark eyes. Gray hair versus brown. Wet snout against perfectly normal and dry human nose.

Talia squints her eyes at the dog. “You don’t like me, do you?”

Monty snorts and flaps his ears, causing her to frown. “Is it because I don’t share my food with you? Because you really shouldn’t be eating table food anyway.”

The scraggly dog stares at her, unflinching.

"It’s that I don’t walk you, isn’t it?" No response. "I’ve never had a dog before, but I’ll try to do better, okay?"

Deeks crosses his arms, amused by the one-sided conversation.

"Is it all the screaming? Cause that’s not completely my fault."

Talia could swear that Monty actual rolls his puppy dog eyes at her. “Do I smell bad? Smell too good? You gotta help me out here, man.”

Sliding up beside the pair on the couch, Deeks ruffles Monty’s ears and laughs. His pup responds with a tail wag and a smile. “I know why he doesn’t like you.”

"Oh, he actually doesn’t like me?" Talia asks, her face crestfallen.

"Don’t take it too personally, it’s not really you that he doesn’t like per se." Monty snorts again and wags his tail. "But you took his spot."

"On the couch?"

"No," Deeks answers with a laugh. "On the bed."

"Oh." She stares at Monty again and thinks it’s possible he’s giving her an ugly look underneath all of his scruff. "Sorry."

Much later that night, after Kensi has made her way back home and everyone is settled in bed, Talia can’t sleep. It might be because three adults are trying to fit comfortably in one king-sized bed. It could be that she feels two puppy eyes shooting lasers at her. Probably it’s the fact that even though she’s pretty happy right now, she can’t help but feel a little bit like the outsider in the group. Even the dog looks at her like he knows she’s the odd man out.

Leaning her hand off of the side of the bed, she taps the wooden base of the bed to get Monty’s attention. She hears a familiar snort and grumble from the pup but he doesn’t move from his spot on the floor.

"Hey, psst," she whispers. "I get it, Monty. You feel left out. But it’s all in your little mutt head, just like it’s probably all in my head too."

A wet snout nudges her hand and she smiles, scooting back as close to a snoring Kensi as she can. She pats the small empty corner of the bed. “Come on, boy.”

Monty jumps on the bed as graceful as a cat, circling five times before determining the perfect spot to plop down in. He licks her on the nose and Talia rests her hand on the soft fur of his belly as they both fall asleep.


	6. "Weird" - Aprylynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a couple days before "Welcome Home" (Chapter 4)

This was weird. It shouldn’t be, but it was.

Given their history and all that they’ve seen of each other and done to each other, it should not feel awkward to be alone with Deeks. Kensi left that morning and was going to be away for a couple days. Ever since, Talia couldn’t shake this feeling.

She was sitting on the couch with him, her legs draped over his. His warm strong hands were resting on her thighs. Since his head was leaned back and his eyes were closed, she doubted he was nervous like she was. Finally, she couldn’t stay quiet anymore.

"This is weird, isn’t it?"

"What do you mean?" Head still back, eyes still closed.

"It’s just you and me. No Kensi. It’s never been just you and me."

"Yeah, but it’s not weird." He turned his head and looked at her. "Hell, we’ve seen each other naked. We’ve had sex. We’ve done a lot to each other."

"I know, but she’s always been there, too."

A little smirk was forming. “So?”

"I don’t know… I guess I kind of worry sometimes… since you two have a history before me… that maybe you only like me around if Kensi’s here too."

Deeks brought his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. He leaned over, kissed her softly and then smiled against her lips. “Lucky for you I have a thing for bossy brunettes. I can’t seem to get enough of them.”

She couldn’t help but laugh. “Is that so?”

He answered by kissing her again. It started gentle and slow, then grew in intensity. All of Talia’s apprehension was melting away as things got more and more heated. She moved to straddle his lap. She kissed him, tasting his tongue, biting his lip, grinding her hips against his.

"Wow… I think the weirdness is gone and something else is popping up."

She rolled her eyes, but there was a smile still on her face. (He seemed to have that effect on both her and Kensi.) “Yeah, I noticed.”

She grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. Deeks wasted no time in unhooking her bra and throwing it aside. He kissed all over her exposed skin. Talia’s breath become ragged as she savored the feeling of his scruff against her breasts. Her hips moved with more and more force against his.

He kissed up to her neck, along her jaw until he was face to face with her again. He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled. “I think we should make the most of the extra space in the bed. And I think we should as soon as possible.”

"That…" She ran her tongue along his lower lip. "… is a fantastic idea."

"Not weird at all?"

"Not weird at all."


	7. "Green Thumb" - Aprylynn

"Kensi! I thought you said you weren't going to buy anymore plants!"

Kensi came into the kitchen where she found Deeks standing at the counter. "You can stop yelling. I'm right here."

"You know this is just cruel, right?" He pointed to a pot with several green shoots coming out of the dirt. "You've sentenced this poor thing to death by bringing it into this house."

"Very funny, Deeks. Honestly, that's not mine. I have no idea how it got here."

"You can't fool me. This killing spree you're on has to stop. I'm staging an intervention right now."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm telling you. It's not mine."

"Talia!"

"Why are you yelling again?"

"I have to put a stop to this. Talia! Where are you? It's intervention time."

Talia emerged through the kitchen door. "What are you two on about this time? Can't we go one day without the two of you bickering?"

"Look." Deeks held up the pot. "We need to stop a murder from happening. Kensi needs to stop bring plants home."

"She didn't bring that plant home. I did."

"What?"

"I brought it home."

Deeks eyes narrowed. "You? You can make plants grow?"

"Sure, if you know what you're doing. I heard Kensi say she'd like to have more plants and then you started complaining that she does nothing but kill them. We should have more plants around the house and I can take care of them."

Kensi smiled. "Maybe I'll finally have my dream of having homegrown oregano."

"Oh no," Deeks shook his head. "Then you'll have to learn how to cook. And if your cooking skills are anything like your gardening skills, me and Talia will be dead in less than a week."

"Deeks, why are you always giving her shit for stuff like that?"

"Because Kensi is what we call domestically challenged."

Talia took the plant out of his hands and put it back on the counter. "Don't be mean."

"I'm not being mean. It's the truth. Name one thing she can do around the house that isn't a complete disaster."

Talia opened her mouth but nothing came out. She looked down and bit her lower lip. "There has to be something."

"Come on, guys. You know I hate it when you talk about me like I'm not even here."

Talia's face brightened and she pointed to Deeks. "You remember that thing she did last night?"

A mischievous grin spread across his face. "Oh yeah, that was pretty good."

"That was more than good. That was amazing."

"Okay. So you two have determined that the only thing I'm good for around here is sex. That's just wonderful."

Talia smiled at Kensi and walked up to her. She brought her hands up and held her face. "Hey, that's very important."

Deeks came up behind Kensi, placing his hands on her hips. "More important than keeping plants alive. Or cleaning. Or cooking. Or anything for that matter."

"You two are unbelievable." Kensi tried to sound annoyed but she was failing miserably.

Talia leaned in and kissed her softly. "So are you."


	8. "Problems At Home" - Aprylynn

Kensi sighed as she savored the feeling of lying in her comfortable bed. It was quiet and she could feel her muscles slowly relax as she breathed in deeply. Her eyes were closed and her hands were resting on her stomach.

She felt the bed shift and the covers lift. Then fingers lightly traced up and down her arm, sending shivers through her body. She smiled but didn't open her eyes.

"Did you have something on your mind?"

"Maybe..."

Kensi finally opened her eyes and looked right at Talia. Her hair was down and wavy and smelled amazing. Her head was propped up on her other hand (the one that wasn't slowly driving Kensi crazy). One of the straps of her camisole was hanging off her shoulder. Kensi resisted the urge to kiss her there... for now.

"Is it worth waking me up or am I going to be annoyed?" She rolled on her side, her face just inches from Talia's.

"I was thinking... since we're alone tonight..." She leaned over and kissed Kensi and they melted into each other, momentarily forgetting to complete her sentence. Legs tangled around each other, hands explored under clothing. Kensi gasped as Talia left a trail of kisses down her neck.

"So you were thinking... that could be dangerous."

Talia pulled back and reached for her phone on the nightstand. The wicked smile on her face made Kensi's heart pounded in her chest.

"I thought that since we're alone, maybe we should document the event. You know, so Deeks will know what he's missed out on."

It was Kensi's turn to make Talia gasp as she reached into her sleep shorts. "Now that's definitely worth waking up for."

* * *

 

Deeks took his phone out of this pocket when it alerted him to a message. He unlocked the screen to read it.

_You're missing out on something pretty epic. Here's a little glimpse._

Then another message came through. This time it was a picture.

Deeks blinked rapidly and coughed. He shook his head and typed out a reply.

_Wow, thanks for sharing, even though it's pretty mean since I'm stuck on this stupid stakeout."_

"What's the matter, Deeks? Problems at home?" Sam was doing a very bad job of hiding his amusement.

"No, no, no... in fact, things are pretty damn incredible at home. The problem is while these pretty damn incredible things are happening at home, I'm stuck here. With you."

Sam laughed. "Don't worry. This stakeout should be over... in about 5 hours."

"That's fan-fucking-tastic, man. That makes me so much less frustrated over here."

"You do realize that it's hard to feel sorry for a guy who gets to go home to two beautiful women, don't you?"

"Yeah, I get to go home to them alright... in about 4 hours and 59 minutes, but who's counting?"


End file.
